Sweet-bonded Family
by Aikawa-L801
Summary: Light disallowed his husband and kids to eat any kind of sweets for one day. It was only a day, right? Yet, L was about to disobey Light... L/Light, shounen-ai. More warnings can be found inside.


Pairing: **L/Light**

Warning: **Shounen-ai, too OOC, AU, Siblings! Mello, Near and Matt, L and Light were each other's husband.**

Comment: **My first DN fic. I don't really know well about how the original characters act, so you can expect the OOC-ness. Since the story doesn't really follow the original DN plot, there is also a change in the characters' status. Oh, please be reminded that this story is purely fiction.**

**If some of you noticed, this fic is actually based on a picture where Light snatched a chocolate from L, where Mello seemed trying to get the chocolate too but was disappointed when he saw Light took it, whereas Near and Matt seemed to join Mello by hugging each other's back (with Near hugging Mello's back, Matt hugging Near's back). I don't own that picture (pic credit goes to the owner). I don't know if anyone has written stories based on it, just I want to make sure this is purely my idea of the picture story.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. This story is mine, though. **

55555

L looked around the kitchen while hiding behind the wall separating the kitchen and the living room. As he was sure that his threat was not around the area, he gingerly tiptoed towards his target, the refrigerator.

L opened the refrigerator door. Ah, there was it. L's eyes shone brightly at the sight of the paradise before him. He looked around again. Feeling safe, he reached out his paradise and opened it. He was about to take a bite when...

"Ho—Dad! That's cheating!"

... Mello, L's oldest son, caught him right on the spot. Without wasting another second, Mello charged towards his dad.

"Ah! Didn't Papa tell us not to eat any sweets for today? Dad is playing a foul play! Give me that!"

Mello tried to steal L's paradise, which happened to be a chocolate, from L. Unfortunately, Mello failed due to the huge difference between their height. Nevertheless, he kept on trying to snatch the chocolate in order to keep L from eating it.

While L and Mello were busy fighting with each other, they didn't realise that Near, L's youngest son as well as Matt, L's second son, were watching them.

"It looks fun..." Near murmured, nipping his index fingertip.

"Well, why don't you join them then?" Matt suggested.

Near turned to look at his brother, making an 'are you sure?' face. Giving Near only a tiny small smile was enough to convince him as Near quickly ran to join L and Mello. He did nothing to join their argument but just hugging his oldest brother from behind.

Matt looked at L, Mello and Near. "Well, it doesn't sound bad to join them sometimes..." He smiled before walking to participate their 'family-bonding' activity.

55555

"Mello, Near, Matt... Get off me... I can't eat if you guys do this..."

"I won't let you!"

"Hahaha, go Mello-nii!"

"..."

Light made his way to the living room, carrying a basket full of unfolded clothes. He was about to sit on the sofa, intending to start folding those clothes neatly when he heard noises coming from the kitchen. He frowned.

"Really... This family is too restless..."

Light heaved a sigh. He then slowly got up from his place and took his steps towards the source of the noises. Right from the kitchen entrance, he could already see his husband and sons making a commotion.

Since L was busy in trying to get Mello and his other sons off him, he didn't realise Light was approaching them silently, putting a weight behind Matt, and snatched the chocolate politely from L.

"Ah—" L let out a sound as the chocolate was slipped from his hand. Mello made a stunned face as he saw his papa stole the chocolate from his dad.

"Ryuuzaki," Light sighed, feeling disappointed. "I told you not to eat sweets for today, right?"

"Light-kun..." L made a disappointed puppy-like face.

"No, Ryuuzaki. I just asked to not eat any sweets only for today, and yet you're about to break your promise. I still won't allow it."

"But Light-kun... I can't live without eating sweets even for a day... Just like Mello who can't live without chocolate, right?" L looked at Mello, hoping he could catch his message and play along with him.

"... Yes, Papa. Mello can't live without chocolate... even for a minute!" Mello answered while hugging his dad tightly, afraid to meet the wrath of his papa.

L looked at L, who was hugging Mello to comfort him. Then, he looked at Near, who was silently hugging Mello's back. Next, he switched his eyes focus to Matt, who was hugging Near's back, enjoying the conversation between his dad, his papa and his brother. Light released his sigh again.

"It can't be helped then. Fine, you can eat the chocolate," Light said, giving hopes to L and Mello. "But next time, when I say no, it's a no. Got that?"

L nodded quickly.

Light turned his eyes to the chocolate. He stared at the chocolate for a while, thinking deeply over his decision. After he was done deciding something in his mind, he suddenly broke the chocolate into five equal, small pieces before he gave three bars to his sons.

"Here," Light gave L his piece. "This one is for you. Since you broke the promise, I guess it's fair that we all share the chocolate. Any objection?"

"Umm..." L sucked his index finger, trying to think of any reason to object Light. "I guess... I'm fine with it."

Light smiled, offering the bar again for L to take. L took the chocolate from Light, his eyes were shining brightly as he bit the chocolate, finally able to taste the sweetness of the chocolate. L and Light's sons were also enjoying their chocolate, especially Mello.

Light observed the sight before him. Watching his family happy and smiling, it kind of made Light felt... elated and at the same time was glad that he had chosen the decision of building a family with L. Even though he was married with L for five years now, and adopting three boys which were their sons, he was still unsure if he had made a right decision. As Light was falling deep in his thoughts, he didn't see Mello was charging towards him, followed by Near and Matt. The three of them wrapped their arms around Light. Since their move was sudden, Light could not prepare himself and instead, he lost his balance and fell on the floor, bringing his sons with him.

"Papa, thank you!" Mello said, placing his kiss on Light's right cheek. "I love you."

"Near too," Near kissed Light's left cheek.

"Man, do I get a chance to kiss Papa if Mello-nii and Near already conquered both sides?" Matt faked a sigh.

Light chuckled. "Come here, let me kiss you instead."

"Papa—that's not fair," Mello pouted. His statement was agreed by Near as he nodded silently.

"You all will get the kiss too," Light still chuckled, amused with his sons' action.

"... Do I get the kiss too?" L suddenly interrupted, sucking his index finger.

Light laughed at L's question. He knew L was actually jealous that his sons managed to get all his Light's attention, without leaving any spare for him. Light was kind of feeling bad too, for forgetting that L was still there with them.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki. You will get them too. Come and join us, it feels incomplete without you here," Light said, smiling.

L made his way to Light's behind and hugged all his family members. Next thing we knew, the room was filled with cheerful noises, laughter being one of them.

Light laughed, and then smiled. Yes, he was right. It was not bad to build a family with L and their three sons. Right after this, he didn't have to doubt about this again. After all, they were the reason behind Light's great days and of course, happiness.

Guess he had to thank L for this... More specifically, his chocolate.

~Fin~


End file.
